notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Enemies are everywhere in Notoriety. Their goal is to try to stop you from completing your heist and arrest you for your crimes. Types of Enemies Guards Guards are a common enemy in Notoriety. ''They're already at the target of the heist when you arrive and will patrol until they suspect a robbery is underway. Guards, in stealth, can get suspicious if you are in their line of sight (not very suspicious) or bump into them (very suspicious). Once the detection meter becomes a !, they will use their phone and call the police, setting off the alarm if not dealt with quickly enough. There are nine variants of '''Guards': BrickTech Security Guards * Appears in almost every heist * Carries pistol or MP5 * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Use pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras and key card operated doors * Cannot melee Elves Elves serve the role of guards in the Gift Factory mission, they've been recently added and are convertable, easy to kill. * Appears only in Gift Factory * Carry the Broomstick pistol. * Doesn't carry a phone; alarm is already set off in Gift Factory * One time enemy * Doesn't use pagers * Convertable. * Doesn't carry key cards as the mission doesn't require any. * Cannot melee Club Thugs Note: Club Thugs will be removed from revamp, will be readded soon * Appears only in Nightclub * Carry pistols * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry key cards * Convertable (Removed from revamp) * Cannot melee Warehouse Guards (Murkywater Guards from Payday 2) * Appears only in Shadow Raid * Carries a MP5 * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Uses pagers: when guard is killed,pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Has more health than the other variants of Guards * Convertable * Cannot melee Bank Guards * Appears only in Big Bank * Carries pistols * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * One time enemy * Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras * Wear almost the same shirt as a police officer, may fool beginner players * Convertable except for the head guard. * Cannot melee Casino Security * Appears only in Golden Mask Casino * Carries pistols * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * One time enemy * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Convertable * Cannot melee Thugs * Appears only in Cook Off * Carries a MP5 * Doesn't carry a phone: alarm is already set off in Cook Off * One time enemy * Attacks police as they're criminals too * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry keycards * Convertable * Cannot melee Military Guards * Appears only in Authority * Carries a AMCAR assault rifle * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the military * One time enemy * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid operator calling the military * Has more health than other variants of guards (the first being the Warehouse guards) * Convertable but very hard to make them give up, takes a few tries to finally intimidate them (do not try this in stealth just kill them because it is hard to dominate them) * Acts almost just like a Bricktech Security Contractor * Cannot melee Mall Guards * Appears only in Black Friday * Carries a pistol * Carries a phone: Although alarm is already set off when you enter the mall in Black Friday * One time enemy * Does not use pagers * Convertable * Cannot melee Police Officers Police Officers 'are a common enemy in ''Notoriety. They're the first on scene once the police are called. There are two variants of '''Police Officers: Pistol Officer * Carries a M1911 or another low-damage pistol * Convertable. * Can melee Shotgun Officer * Carries a Shotgun * Convertable. * Can melee Technician Technicians 'are a semi-common enemy in ''Notoriety. They spawn when the heisters start looting a vault or bag any valuables. '''Note: Technicians have returned to the game * Appear on Extreme difficulty and above * Clears scene of contraband * Can take away bags * Carries Raven semi-automatic shotgun * Not convertable, but spottable * Special enemy * Cannot melee Taser Operators Taser Operators are a semi-common and possibly the worst enemies in Notoriety. * Carries a taser instead of a gun ** When tased, the heister cannot: *** Move *** Fire gun under their own will * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on any difficulty * (Revamp) After a certain amount of time being tased, a criminal will be downed and need to be revived. * Special enemy * Cannot melee Battle Medics The battle medics are rare to spawn in any difficulty but spawn more commonly on higher difficulties * Carries a JP36 or a Bluntforce shotgun * Spawns difficulty Hard and above * Usually spawns next to a big group of cops, or next to a SWAT team * Able to heal enemies at any time * Able to heal self * Wears average armor * Special enemy * Can melee Federal SWAT Team The Federal SWAT Team is a common enemy in Notoriety. They arrive on scene soon after Police Officers. There are four roles for members of the FBI's SWAT team: Assault * Carries a MAC 11 sub machine gun * Commonly spawns (Revamp: Spawns on higher difficulties) * Wears light body armor * Uses smoke grenades * Convertable * Can melee Shield * Carries a riot shield and a Glock 17 pistol * Moderately spawns * Wears average body armor * Special enemy * Can melee Sniper * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle * Moderately spawns (Revamp: Spawns on higher difficulties) * Special enemy * Can melee FBI Hostage Rescue Team The FBI Hostage Rescue Team, known as the H.R.T. for short, spawn after a police assault has ended. They will charge into the location in groups in an effort to free cable tied civilians and sabotage the criminals' ability to trade hostages. If no hostages are present on site, the hostage phase is skipped and the H.R.T won't spawn. * Carries a MP5 sub machine gun * Wears little body armor * Spawns post/pre assault phases * Spawns only if hostages are present; spawns on any difficulty * Uses smoke grenades and flash bangs * Convertable. * Can melee Local SWAT Team The Local SWAT Team 'is an uncommon enemy in ''Notoriety. There are three roles for members of the local SWAT team: '''Assault * Carry an JP36 * Commonly spawns * Wears weak body armor * Uses flash bangs * Convertable. * Can melee Shield * Carries a riot shield and a MP5 sub machine gun * Spawns only on higher difficulties (Revamp: Spawns on any difficulty) * Wears moderate body armor * Not convertable. * Special enemy * Can melee Sniper * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle * Higher fire rate than Federal SWAT Team Sniper * Spawns only on higher difficulties (Revamp: Spawns on any difficulty) * Wears light body armor * Special enemy * Not convertable. * Can melee The local SWAT team arrives on scene in an armored truck. The truck has a turret mounted on top, similar to the Sentry Gun. The turret can be destroyed but will be repaired over time. (SWAT Truck is removed from revamp, will be added soon) The Captain and Captain's Officers The Captain '''and his eight '''Officers are a rare enemy in Notoriety. The arrival of the Captain will be signaled by law enforcement in the area shouting "Captain's here!", "Captain in the A.O.!", etc. The Captain and his men can spawn on any difficulty. Note: Captain and the Captain's Officers are removed from the Revamp, will be readded soon Captain * Carries a riot shield and a P22 pistol * Assault wave ends when he retreats * Special enemy * Not convertable. * Cannot melee because removed Officers * Carries riot shield and a MAC 11 sub machine gun * Special enemy * Not convertable. * Cannot melee because removed Dozers Dozers are the highest level of law enforcement than can be legally deployed. There are three variants: Bulldozer * Wears a brown E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a shotgun * Spawns on Hard ( Revamp : Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare ) * Special enemy * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) *Can melee Killdozer * Wears a black E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a shotgun * Spawns on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Special enemy * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) * Can melee Skulldozer * Wears an urban camo E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a Brenner-21 light machine gun * Spawns on Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Special enemy * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) * Can melee Cloakers Cloakers are one of the most dangerous enemies in Notoriety. They wear an urban camo shirt, black pants, a ballistic helmet, and night vision goggles. They spawn in vents or player flank routes and can take players down by surprise. * Hides in obscure locations * Can somewhat lay down * Gives off green glow and distinct noise * Unique power-up sound before attacking heister * Power-up melee attack takes down player immediately, regardless of health and/or armor * Spawns only on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Wears light body armor * Can also fight like a normal cop if you damage it slightly. * Special enemy * Not Convertable, but spottable (recommended to spot if you see one laying down, waiting) * Can Melee BrickTech Security Contractors BrickTech Security Contractors are an elite unit deployed by BrickTech in response to robberies. * Carry an AMCAR assault rifle with a red dot sight * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Special enemy to the people who don't not have the 'halt' skill * Convertable but very difficult to make them give up. You have to damage one slightly to make one give up. Warning: due to their high damage, you may get downed trying to convert this officer. * Can melee The Military Soldiers The Military are an elite and special force in the game an drew are a two time enemy. They are not be messed around with and will come in full blast on higher difficulties. They will not tolerate any robberies. * Appears only on Authority and Blood Money (not-seen) * Carries a AMCAR assault rifle, a pistol or a MP5 machine gun * Two time enemy * Spawns on any difficulty * Wears heavy body armor * Special enemy * Not convertable * Can melee * Appears back on assualts on alpha Zombie Patients The Zombie Patients are a one time enemy and presumably just a Easter Egg enemy who does not hurt or shoot any of the players in the game, he only appears in Blood Money. * Appears only on Blood Money * More like a friend-enemy * Harmless enemy * Does not shoot heisters * Carries a Mac 11 * One time enemy * Special enemy * Possibly a Easter Egg * Not convertable * Cannot melee * Prevents cloakers from spawning The Masked Officer The Masked Officer is a one time enemy that appears only in Haunted Forest. He guards the witches brew and can pierce anyone's armor on higher difficulties. * Appears only on Haunted Forest * Carries a MP5 * Spawns on any difficulty * One time enemy * Wears extremely powerful body Armor * Convertable * Cannot melee Ghost Police Ghost Police are a one time enemy that also appear on Haunted Forest. They are the spirits of the same enemies as above (Excluding for Military Soldiers/Guards, Guard Variants, The Zombie Patient and The Masked Officer). * Appears only on Haunted Forest * Spirits of police enemies (including special enemies) * Carry any gun a officer holds * Wear heavy, moderate, medium or light armor * One time enemy * Spawns on any difficulty * Convertable AND Not Convertable (because ghosts of special enemies are there as well) * Can and cannot melee The Unknown Officer The Unknown Officer was possibly a one time enemy that is unknown and has only tiny little information about. It is unknown what Heist he appeared in but could have also been weak as well. * Appears only in ??? * Only appeared in Beta Notoriety * Removed * Carries a MP5 * One time enemy (possibly) * Unknown if he was convertable * Cannot melee * Represents a military Trivia * Guards are the only enforcers that do not react to ECM feeedback. They also cannot melee and are weak. * You might want to keep converted officers in a safe spot or else they will die easily. * It is best to ECM feedback Bricktech Security Contractors THEN convert them because the AI for those officers could possibly be glitched Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20180123 202752345.png|Yellow SWAT in game. File:BrickTech Security Guard.png|BrickTech Security Guard File:Warehouse Guard.png|Warehouse Guard File:Club Thug.png|Club Thug File:FBI Sniper-0.png|thumb|FBI Sniper]] File:Bank Guard.png|thumb|190x190px|Bank Guard]] File:Brick Tech Security Contractors-Notoriety.jpg|thumb|220x220px|Brick-Tech Security Contractor]] File:FBI -Notoriety.jpg|centre|thumb|FBI SWAT-Assault]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170814 122851379.png|thumb|241x241px|FBI Hostage Rescue Team]] File:FBI SHield-Notoriety.jpg|centre|thumb|FBI SWAT-Shield]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170728 230716919.png|Cloaker File:Police Officer.png|thumb|Police Officer (Pistol Variant)]] File:1490a7b975a7434ebd3de78b0a1f0a84.png|thumb|145x145px|A Skulldozer|left]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170802 145210505.png|thumb|220x220px|Taser Operator|centre]] File:Bulldozer.png|thumb|188x188px|A Bulldozer]] File:Easter Egg Officer.PNG|thumb|220x220px|(EASTER EGG) A Nightclub Officer. (Has a hat)]] File:SWAT Shield.png|thumb|176x176px|Local SWAT (Shield Variant)]] File:Killdozer.png|thumb|206x206px|A Killdozer]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170814 122932033.png|centre|thumb|174x174px|SWAT Sniper]] File:Technician-Notoriety.png|thumb|180x180px|Technician]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170813 020848177.png||The Captain (man in the black shirt) and one of his Officers GMC Guard.png|A GMC Guard RobloxScreenShot20180819_093150149.png|A dead battle medic in the notoriety test server File:IMG_1685.png|The Zombie Patient File:IMG_1724.png|A Military Guard/Soldier (AMCAR Gun) Variant File:IMG_1728.png|A Military Soldier (Pistol Gun) Variant File:IMG_1730.png|Another Military Soldier (MP5 Gun) Variant File:IMG_1867.png|The Masked Officer File:IMG_1868.png|An example of a Ghost Officer File:Image0.png|The unknown officer (Only seen in beta) RobloxScreenShot20181227_140333450.png|Zombie Patient RobloxScreenShot20181231_130908833.png Category:Gameplay